Walking In The Rain
by C.A. Turner
Summary: An enjoyable picnic...and a talk


_**DISCLAIMER: **Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, & the rest of the Power Rangers belong to Saban. The song Walking In The Rain comes from the Partridge Family. Yes, I am an honorary Partridge. Accept it and let's move on to the story... _

WALKING IN THE RAIN  
by C.A. TURNER 

"Where's Zack? It's the first day we've had off from classes in a long while. I wanted to get a little sparring in." Jason Lee Scott asked. 

Trini Kwan chimed from the doorway "He and Kim are out in the park. They decided to take this day for themselves and go for a picnic." 

"They've been seeing a lot of each other since she got back from Florida. Gotta wonder how Tommy's handling this. I know he's got Kat, but..." Billy Cranston mused. 

"Speaking of couples, I promised Cynthia I'd meet her at the library. Hope Zack & Kim have a great picnic. Later." Jason shouted. Jason had fallen for a new girl, Cynthia Harrell, and they had dated 2 times so far. 

* * *

The sun was shining, and everything was glorous in the park. It was a perfect day for lovers, as both Zack Taylor and Kimberly Hart were well aware of. "Zack, we should have done this a long while back. This is just fantastic." Kim said dreamily. 

The 2 were walking in the park when a small spring shower came up. Both raced for the shelter of a nearby tree. When both reached it, they were consumed with giggles. "I don't believe this!" Zack laughed. 

"Zack..." Kim asked, her smile growing more serious by the minute "...what happened between you and Angela? I don't want to open up any wounds, but you do need to talk about this before moving on." 

Zack hesitated for a second, then decided to talk. "I was on my way to propose to her. Wait until the 2 of us were out of college, then get married. Then I caught her kissing Shaun, you know, the guy that gave Tanya so much grief for awhile? I was crushed. But only for a day. That's when I began to wonder about me and her. Was it ever for real? I realise now that she was a substitute for you." 

"Just like Tommy was a sub for you. When I wrote that letter, I knew that. It just took a while to sink in. You are the one, Zack Taylor. 

Zack smiled. "Kim, ever wonder what would've happened if we did act on what we felt back then? I've thought about it a lot, and I think we both would have been a lot happier." 

"I know we would have. I think at some level, I did love Tommy, and I guess a part of me always will. But...I'm in love with you. Now... come here..." Kim said teasingly, drawing him closer and they gave each other a long, soft, gentle kiss. This kiss lasted almost after the sun came back out and brought along with it a large rainbow. 

"Zack...look at that! It's beautiful!" 

"Not quite as beautiful as the woman next to me." he said, taking her into his arms, and together they watched for the next hour. 

* * *

Kim & Trini's dorm room door opened to show Kim & Zack kissing, which brought wolf whistles from Trini, Billy, Jason, & Cynthia. Tommy Oliver & Katherine Hilliard were also there. "_Hi_". Trini teased. 

The kiss continued. 

"That is a couple in love." Cynthia giggled. "Come on, let's leave them alone." The door closed, giving them more privacy. 

And...each other. 

_WALKING IN THE RAIN   
THE PARTRIDGE FAMILY   
  
I want her, and I need her,   
And someday, someway, whoa, I'll meet her   
She'll be kind of shy, and real good-looking too,   
I'll be certain she's my girl by the things she likes to do,   
Like walking in the rain (like walking in the rain),   
And wishing on a star up above, being so in love   
  
  
When she's near me, I'll kiss her   
And when she leaves me, whoa, I'll miss her,   
Sometimes we might fight, I won't really care,   
I know it's gonna be alright, 'cause we've got so much we share,   
Like walking in the rain (like walking in the rain)   
And wishing on a star up above, being so in love.   
  
  
(Mary)No, no, she'll never do,   
(Carrie)No, it isn't her, too,   
They would never, no they'll never, never, ever know,   
Like walking in the rain (Like walking in the rain)   
and wishing on a star up above, being so in love...   
  
Like walking in the rain... _

The End  


  



End file.
